


[Podfic] Errands of the Devil

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Dubious Consent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sex Pollen, Tendrils, devilish plant, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: WaldosAkimbo's summary:Aziraphale is alone in his shop when he receives a mysterious package. Inside, a devilish plant has some ideas about what it should do to Aziraphale. Courtesy of his favorite demon, Crowley.WaldosAkimbo's Author's note:I put the dub-con tag there because I mean technically Aziraphale doesn't know what the plant is, but can assure you he's enjoying himself quite thoroughly.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/plant
Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906708
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Errands of the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Errands of the Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030004) by [WaldosAkimbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaldosAkimbo/pseuds/WaldosAkimbo). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Errands-of-the-Devil-by-WaldosAkimbo-elp0dj)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/yobvqbm95kyx62r/GO_Errands_of_the_Devil.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[The Poplar Grove](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/20190309173200900/The_Poplar_Grove) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
